


Thunder

by Orimau5



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Fluff, I am horrible at fluff, I promise never again, M/M, So horribly written much apologies, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orimau5/pseuds/Orimau5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark isn't scared of a little storm. Ok he totally is but that's why he's got Jack, right?</p><p>In other words I try to write fluff and suck horrendously at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> It stormed two days in a row when I couldn't sleep so I wrote this and I have decided that fluffy cute shit ain't my talent.

The midnight thunder echoes throughout the house. Large, heavy drops of rain splash violently against the windows. 

Mark didn't much care for storms. The loud echoing claps of thunder brought large burst of lightning outside that made his heart pound heavily. Okay, honestly, he was scared of storms. 

"Fuck the rain," he whispered as he trudged through the house to his room, "Fuck the lightning and the thund-"

Just before he gets to the door an insanely loud boom of thunder lightly shakes the house, suddenly shutting all his electricity off. Before he can even control himself he is throwing the door open and diving for the bed. Immediately covering himself with the heavy comforter.

Trembling a little, he grabs his phone looking for the only comfort he knows right now. The oblivious light of his life. 

___

Mark: hey you up?

___

 

He tries to wait patiently for a reply. A shot of lightning fills the room with a quick flash of light that is seen clearly through the fabric of the covers. Gripping the phone tightly, he barely whimpers. 

He can't be patient. 

___

Mark: it's storming pretty bad.  
___

He's relieved when there's a quick buzz of response as his phone lights up.

___  
Jack: hey yeah my power just went out. Are you ok?  
Mark: yeah mine too  
Mark: not really I fucking hate storms  
Jack: do you need me to come over?  
___

Mark can't help but to smile. Jack was such a good friend. Ever since he moved to LA they had gotten to become very close friends. Probably too close. 

___  
Mark: you don't mind? It's pretty late  
Jack: it's no problem man. Like I'm really gonna sleep haha. Besides if you need me I'm here.  
Mark: true lol. thanks man  
Jack: I'll see you in a bit :)  
___

Mark smiles fondly. No one could take Jack's spot. He made Mark feel so loved and cared about. Made his heart heavy in the best kind of ways. 

His thoughts are disrupted by yet another clap of thunder, replacing the warm feelings with cold fear once again. 

Mark forces himself out of the comfort of his bed. Jack didn't live that far, and at this time of night there wasn't as much traffic in their part of town. So it wouldn't be long for him to get there. 

Turning on the flashlight on his phone he tiptoes through the house as though if he's really quiet the storm won't know he's there. There's another flash of lightning that stops him in his tracks, heart racing. 

God this was weak. Mark was scared of a few things: the ocean, mannequins, sharks. Those were reasonable things though, to Mark anyways. But thunderstorms? Really? It was a natural occurrence that happened occasionally in California. They were just heat and precipitation and electricity, right? Right. So, why be so afraid of them?

The knock at the front door nearly gives Mark a heart attack. He hurries to run and open it to reveal the green haired Irishman under his umbrella. He's smiling that sweet smile. God, that smile.

There's another thunderous clap and Mark quickly ushers his friend inside.

"It's stormin' its ass off out there," Jack exclaims loudly, putting his umbrella on a key hook, "I thought Ireland had it bad."

His laugh is so full of excitement and joy. Mark catches himself reveling in the sound. 

"How are ya feeling?" Jack asks, his grin fading into an almost worried smile.

Mark fakes a smile and nods. He's still trembling a little, feeling it in his arms and fingers as they twitch. 

Jack knows. He always knows Mark so well. Knows his fears, his hopes, his dreams. He truly knows him. It makes Mark's heart beat even faster just thinking about it. 

"How about we jus' relax, yeah?" Jack asks, taking his wet shoes and jacket off. 

"Y-yeah." Mark nods stiffly, shining the phone flashlight between them. He hates himself for not being able to speak properly. His heart is in his throat and it makes speaking so much harder than the fear. Fuck storms. Fuck fear.

Jack takes him by the arm and grabs the phone from his hand, using the flashlight to guide them to Mark's room. 

Mark's thankful for the blackout, because he knows the little touches of the younger man's hand on his probably made his face flush. God, he was such a hopeless romantic. 

They make it safely to Mark's room besides Jack running into a couple things, earning a few giggles. He's so clumsy. 

Clambering under the thick covers of the comfy bed, they lay on their backs and stare into the vast black space of the ceiling. There's hardly any acknowledgement of company besides the faint sound of breathing. 

"Are ya feelin' better now that your not alone?" Jack asks quietly, glancing in the direction of the American. 

"Yeah. Thank you." Mark tries to calmly mumble. The thunder and lightning continue to disrupt the night with loud cracks of noise and occasional bright flashes. 

He suddenly feels slender fingers slide between his shaking ones. Wait. What?

"Is this okay?" Jack asks quietly, almost cautiously. His hand is so warm and Mark can't help but to rub his thumb against the other's. 

"Yeah.." Mark whispers. He hopes the Irishman can't hear how loud and fast his heart is beating. 

There's another loud blast of thunder and Mark grips Jack's hand tightly. 

"Why with the fucking storms?" Mark whines as the younger man gently laughs. 

"It's ok, man, I'm here." Jack says softly as he brings their hands up to his chest. "Just try to think about something else. Like that time prop hunts turned into chaos like every other single episode we've done together."

Mark laughs lightly at the memories. Prop hunts was always a betraying game of hide and seek for him and his friends. You couldn't trust no one in that game. Mainly Bob. He was sneaky, especially when he was quiet. 

His thoughts are brought back to Jack. The feeling of his chest rising and falling calmly, and the faint thud of his heart against the back of his hand. It makes Mark so happy. Having someone so close. So real. 

Jack slowly rolls on his side, keeping a firm grip on the other's hand. Everything was close and peaceful, even through the disturbance outside. 

"We should play prop hunts tomorrow if there's any power," He offers brightly. Even in the dark, he's emitting light. 

"Hell yeah," Mark says with a slow sigh. He was tired and wore out. Fear was a good way to drain you physically and emotionally. 

Jack must've noticed the sleepy tone of his friend's voice. It was so late. He knew Mark's sleep schedule was generally messed up in the first place so this storm probably didn't help any. 

He finally leans on Mark's broad shoulder, "Try and get some sleep. I'll make sure nothing bad happens, ok?"

The small gesture and comforting words make Mark genuinely smile. He gives Jack's hand a quick squeeze, "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." 

He really wants to enjoy this closeness but his eyes are starting to fight him. Rolling over to face the Irishman, he gently pulls the other closer, "Thank you for doing this for me. It means a lot to me."

Jack only chuckles before leaning more into his friend, "Yeah, yeah, I told ya I was here for ya. Just get some sleep."

The storm dies down a little but the small bouts of thunder doesn't even bother Mark as he nestles close to Jack. The light enclosing him in a safe place even through the dark. It was the light that he loved most.


End file.
